


Ever the Watcher

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-07
Updated: 2005-09-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley finds another tattoo on Angel.  Based on the discovery of David's RL wrist tattoos.  Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever the Watcher

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Naked, sated, tangled in the sheets, and Wesley was drawing over Angel’s tattoo lightly with his fingertip. He gave a light scrape with his nail now and then.

It was a new find, and like everything else, Wesley intended to explore it thoroughly.

So then he traced the tattoo with his tongue. Angel shivered as he felt the hot wetness of Wes’s mouth spread along the sensitive skin on the inside of his wrist. 

“Anything in particular one has to do to get their initial tattooed on your wrist, Angel?”

“God, Wes, keep doing that, I’ll do anything you want.”


End file.
